Crush
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: Imaizumi finds himself staring, until he realized it was more than a strange fascination. [Imaizumi-centric] [ImaNaru]


**Title: **Crush

**Summary: **Imaizumi finds himself staring, until he realized it was more than a strange fascination.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters used.

**A/N: **Done as a prompt in Tumblr, thought I'd share it here too! Enjoy!

**-.-.-.-.-**

**~Crush~**

Another day of vigorous afternoon practice had just finished and everyone was resting inside the club room before they all head home, most of them were busy doing their own thing and talking about almost anything. Imaizumi sighed, heading straight to his locker where he quickly grabbed his water bottle, mind blank from fatigue as he began to drink silently as he attempted to block out everyone's conversation, but mostly, Naruko's loud voice.

This went on for some time, Imaizumi standing in front of his locker, back facing the rest of the team while the others conversed with whomever was willing to talk until he heard Naruko almost screaming about something incoherent due to what Imaizumi assumed to be utter excitement. Curious as to what prompted the already loud redhead to babble about something in a much louder volume, the dark-haired teen finally turned around, prepared to tell Naruko to keep his voice down only to find the words he wanted to say stuck in his throat. Speechless and unable to look away, Imaizumi felt as if he was put in some sort of trance, a kind of spell that only Naruko could cast, something that _only_ affects him. And the sudden thoughts that crossed his mind was of no help either. And at that moment, all Imaizumi could blame was the way the setting sun seeping through the club room's window was shining almost perfectly on Naruko, the glowing orange light highlighting most of the sprinter's features. Imaizumi was also convinced that the weird feeling stirring within him, causing the butterflies in his stomach to flutter and his heart to race, was all because of the way Naruko's eyes light up with both joy and excitement, a wide toothy grin spread across his lips, the redhead flailing his arms with such energy that makes Imaizumi smile—not that he'll ever admit such a fact though—silently commenting on how _cute _and _adorable_ Naruko looks at the moment.

Wait…

What?

Did he just thought about Naruko being cute…and adorable?

Imaizumi felt heat rise to his cheeks, blushing as his already racing heart beat even faster at the realization of his own thoughts, his hands automatically moving to cover his face out of embarrassment. Wondering why he would think of such a thing, the all-rounder tried to look at anything but the redhead idiot, turning his head away slowly. It worked for quite a few seconds, until Imaizumi noticed that he was once again staring at Naruko who doesn't seem to realize the eyes that was following his every move. Imaizumi tried to avert his gaze only to fail each and every attempt until it gotten to the point that he just gave up altogether. There was no point in trying to look away, he concluded, when every time he tried to do so, he always finds himself focused on Naruko, a little more than before. There was just something about the redhead, Imaizumi thought, which makes it _extremely_ hard for him to ignore the flashy sprinter. He felt a certain pull, too strong to ignore, coming from the redhead that ignites something in him. Imaizumi had no idea what it was exactly, but it was warm and it makes him strangely happy, as if he was _in love._

…

…

…

IN LOVE...

It makes him feel as if he was _in love…_

…_with Naruko._

Imaizumi's face turned red again, this time, even darker than before. He didn't know how to react, rather, he couldn't think properly. His head was spinning and his heart felt as if it was going to explode…and yet, strangely, he wasn't bothered by it, _at all, _as a matter of fact, his eyes automatically softened, a gentle smile making its way upon his lips. It was as if everything had finally fallen into place, as if all the puzzle pieces were _finally_ placed where it should, because maybe, _everything is how it should be._ That doesn't mean he wasn't embarrassed though, but it wasn't because of his new-found feelings for Naruko, mostly it was because of the fact that he still couldn't look away, not when the redhead turned to give him a wide smile, the sprinter's cheeks slightly tinged pink—and somehow Imaizumi knew it was a smile meant only for him.

Not realizing he had spaced out—due to the fact that he was, kind of imagining what it would feel like to be with Naruko—Imaizumi almost jumped when Teshima slapped his back, the second year grinning cheekily at him, "Try not to stare at Naruko too much or he might melt." Then added as an afterthought, "Oh, and Aoyagi says you should do something with that crush of yours."

Imaizumi tried to say something, but he was too flustered to do so, his face burning brightly until the heat rising up to his cheeks became too much and he _fainted_…

**~End~**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think?


End file.
